The Island
by dntblink
Summary: Set after Max.  Max finally agrees to Fang's idea of heading to a deserted island, but what happens when something is stopping them from leaving? fax, fax, fax! iggyxoc and one sided fangel! Wings!
1. the island

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanic so sorry for any mistakes****J read and review! Flames excepted**

"Max,-" Fang began, but I cut him off. We've been having this argument (or according to Fang 'discussion') for days.

"Fang, I will not say this again, we cannot go to some island and kick back while the world gets destroyed! We have a mission!"

He sighed. I began to explain in more detail just exactly why this was a terrible idea when I was cut off.

_Listen to him. _I gasped. The Voice hadn't told me anything in ages. _Well, well, well, _I thought back to the Voice, _Long time no speak._

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed Fang looking at me with a concerned expression. "Max," he said, but I cut him off by holding up my hand, gesturing for him to wait.

_Max.,_ the Voice said, _Right now, it would be beneficial to relax. Listen to _

_Fang._

Now I was annoyed. The Voice was usually all: You have a mission, stick to the goal, blah, blah, blah. So of course when I actually wanted to, it told me to listen to Fang.

"Fang," I said grudgingly, " That was the Voice. It told me to listen to you." He grinned victoriously and my heart skipped a beat.

"Soooo?" he asked

"Sooo, I guess… that we should go." I sighed, "Let's go tell the others."

Twenty minutes later the flock was gathered around me and Fang. Our announcement was met by cheers.

Suddenly, I was tackled by a certain very loud winged girl. " Oh, Max!" Nudge squealed, " This is going to be so, so great! I'm so excited! I hope our island has a great beach! I mean, we've had bad beach experiences but also really good ones too, right? And I love swimming! Don't you? Oh, I'm so glad you finally agreed with Fang! Speaking of Fang, I'm so glad you guys are finally together. I mean, gosh it took you long enough-" I clamped a hand over her mouth

"Chill." I said, but smiled so she knew I was excited too.

Yes, I, Maximum Ride was excited for something that didn't involve kicking butt. I surprise even my self sometimes.

***page break***

The next morning we took off.

Fang led the way since he obviously knew where we were going. About 6 hours later, we landed. And let me tell you, as much as I love flying, flying for 6 hours straight is exhausting. None of us had enough energy to explore our new little island home. In a matter of minutes, the flock was sleeping peacefully in the sand.

Fang said he'd take first watch, so I curled up next to him and was about to fall asleep when I heard a noise from behind. We both wipped our heads around

With my raptor vision, I could just make out the shape of two people standing near the trees.

Fang and I stood up and prepared to fight.

**I hope you liked it! Please reviewJ I'll probably write the next chapter soon.**


	2. meeting the strangers

**Hey, sorry about the shortness of the first chapter, this one will be longer. Aaaaand I forgot the disclaimer. So I got Fang here to do it for meFang: She no : Fang no speak complete *death glare* **

"Hey," I snarled at the two figures, " Show yourselves!"

I held up my fists, prepared for a fight, but then the two figures stepped forward. They were two girls. They looked to be about 13. Both were tall and had dark hair, although one of them also had blonde streaks. The one with the blonde streaks stepped forward. I tensed.

"Wait!" she said urgently, " We don't want to fight! I'm Violet, this is my sister Scarlet."

The one with darker hair, Scarlet, stepped forward. I studied them. They were both around my height of 5'8" and both had deep brown eyes. The only difference between them was Violet had lighter hair and tanner skin, while Scarlet had dark brown hair and pale skin.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, "And where did you come from?"

"We could ask you the same question." Scarlett said, raising her eyebrow.

"Yeah well, I asked first." I said, realizing I sounded like a five year old.

"Fine," the one named Violet said, " We've been here as long as we can remember. We live here."

I turned to Fang and said, " Nice job genius. I thought this was a _deserted _island."

He glared at me.

"Um," Scarlet said, " It kinda is deserted. We're the only ones here."

I frowned. "Well, why are you here then? Why don't you leave?" I asked confused.

They got funny looks on their faces, like they were concentrating.

"I don't know, I think-" Violet began but then broke off, her face went blank. Scarlet also was looking blankly at us. "We must never leave the island. We like it her." They said at exactly the same time, their voices flat. Then Violet snapped out of it. "What did you ask?" she inquired.

Ok this was getting really, really weird. I was about two seconds away from flying off and never looking back.

"Nothing," Fang answered. "Max, I need to talk to you for a second" We walked a few feet away.

" I think something weird is going on here-" he began.

"Gee, what tipped you off?" I asked sarcastically.

"Max, I think they're drugged or something to never leave. To never _want_ to leave."

I considered that for a minute. Then made a split second decision. We were going to help them and find out what the heck was going on.

"Well," I began, " Let's get to the bottom of this."

Fang grudgingly nodded. I knew he wanted to come here to relax, but I'm Maximum Ride. So of course, we couldn't.

"Do you have wings?" I asked them bluntly. That would tell us whether or not the School was involved.

They looked surprised but then Scarlet whispered something to Violet and they both turned. I watched as they spread their wings. Scarlet's were a pretty gray color with black towards the top and Violet's were a dark chocolate brown.

They turned back around. I nodded my appreciation and snapped out my own speckled wings. I nudged Fang and he reluctantly showed them his gorgeous, midnight black wings.

They opened their eyes wide.

"Whoa." Violet said, " You guys have wings too that is soo cool. We're not alone!"

*************************************************An hour later the whole flock was awake and meeting Scarlet and Violet. I was surprised to find Scarlet blushing when Iggy shook her hand. We'd already explained how Iggy was blind but could still feel colors.

"Oooh," Iggy said, " Your skin's a pretty color."He blushed, and Scarlet turned, well, scarlet.

"Thanks" she mumbled but then brought his hand up to feel her smile.

Aww, I thought. Violet and Nudge immediately took a liking to each other. I could tell they were going to be great friends. I smiled. As protective as I was of my flock, I wasn't bothered at all by the arrival of these two girls. They seemed harmless and really nice.

But I was confused by the way they acted when I mentioned leaving. Oh well, I thought, we can find out more in the morning.

"Bed!" I called out.

"Aww, come on Max!" said Nudge.

"Guys, we had a long flight today. We need rest. You can talk tomorrow"

They all nodded and curled up next to each other to sleep. Including Violet and Scarlet.

I smiled. Fang came and sat next to me.

"So what do you think of them?" I asked him.

"Well," he said, " They seem genuinely nice. And the flock likes them. I say we keep them around for a while and see how it goes."

I nodded, " And we can find out what's going on. I mean, why do they have wings? Why did they go all freaky when we asked them why they wouldn't leave?"

I rested my head on his shoulder. " I mean, what are the chances that the island we pick is home to two other bird-kids?"

He stroked my hair and said nothing. Then he turned my face up to his.

"Relax." he said," We'll figure it all out"

Then he kissed me softly, and I forgot all about Violet and Scarlet.

**************************The next morning we all ate a bunch of fruit that naturally grew on the island. Scarlet and violet knew exactly where to get it. They could be useful.

I grinned when I saw that Scarlet and Iggy where sitting next to each other to most of the morning we explored the island. It was actually really awesome. I could learn to love it here.

**Third Person POV (A/N the story is in Max POV unless I tell you otherwise)**

The man watched from the trees as the flock conversed with experiment 8 and 9, batch 7. His eyes narrowed. 8 and 9 were developed to show the team how winged kids could easily survive in an isolated environment. But of course the Director had to get involved. He made sure the flock came here. The man had no idea how. He just knew if the director wanted something to happen, it did. He didn't know the whole plan. All he knew was that he was ordered to observe how the flock, especially the leader girl Max, excepted experiments 8 and 9. Watching them, he almost felt bad. Knowing the director, bad things were in store for these kids. But then he thought quickly to himself, there just _experiments._

He couldn't help but here a little voice in the back of his mind whisper, they're just _kids._

**Max POV**

"Maaax," said Angel, running up to me, " We wanna go swimming!"

"Go ahead, sweetie," I answered. Sure she was creepy sometimes, but she was also adorable.

I watched as the flock, plus Scarlet and Violet went running into the water. Fang came and perched next to me on the rock I was sitting on.

"Hey" I said. He nodded.

I rolled my eyes and took his hand. Mr. Strong and Silent. We watched the flock swim for a while. It was nice to see them Angel broke the surface and let out a blood curdling scream. I jumped up and sprinted towards my baby.

**And that's chapter 2 for you, review!**


End file.
